Hold On
by ColleenMcPinto
Summary: Song fic, based on "Hold On" by Michael Buble. Booth POV during the Gravedigger trial. Spoilers for Season 5!


Title: Hold On  
Author: ColleenMcPinto  
Pairing: Booth/Brennan  
Rating: K+  
Spoilers: Seasons 1-5 just to be safe.  
Summary: A song fic based on Michael Buble's 'Hold On'. It takes place around the Gravedigger trial. Spoilers for 100th ep. And beyond. 

_Didn't they always say we were the lucky ones?  
I guess that we were once  
Babe, we were once  
But luck will leave you cause  
It is a faithless friend  
And in the end when life has got you down  
You've got someone here that you can wrap your arms around_

They've faced everything imaginable together personally and professionally. His death, though fake; His life when doctors tiptoed precariously around him and his brain. Her mother's death, her father's reemergence, arrest and trial. He's seen her life hanging in the balance more times than he'd care to think about. They've stood shoulder to shoulder while he arrested hundreds of criminals because of her amazing science and brain. He's watched her on the witness stand before spouting off scientific mumbo-jumbo that, even after almost 6 years, he still can't really comprehend. But this time it was different.

This time, she's not on the stand as an expert witness. This time, when she gives descriptions, he remembers his own terror when she was missing; he remembers the claustrophobia when he was kidnapped. He remembers holding on to each other at the end of both days, emotions running high and lines getting blurred. He remembers not ever wanting to let go.

_So hold on to me tight  
Hold on to me tonight  
We are stronger here together  
Than we could ever be alone  
So hold on to me  
Don't you ever let me go_

_There's a thousand ways for things to fall apart  
But it's no one's fault  
No it's not my fault  
Maybe all the plans we made would not work out  
But I have no doubt even though it's hard to see  
I've got faith in us and I believe in you and me_

She stepped off the witness stand. He'd never seen her look so lost. For as long as he's known her, as long as he's loved her, she's been the strong one; even when the world is crashing in around her. She is the queen of compartmentalizing, but this time, it was just too much. Reliving being trapped, reliving finding him, having to face feelings and emotions that just weeks ago she denied. Having to do this all in front of a jury, in front of her family, her friends, her colleagues… and in front of them… the two who really shouldn't be there. Her boyfriend, his boss. His girlfriend. He wonders if they noticed. They had to, he thinks. Her eyes never left his the whole interrogation. He was the one she sought out when they recessed. Not her boyfriend. Not her father, or her brother, or her best friend, or even the man who was trapped with her. Only him. It was only ever him. They both knew it. They just didn't know why it took so long to figure it out.

_So hold on to me tight  
Hold on, I promise it'll be alright  
Cause it's you and me together  
And baby all we've got is time  
So hold on to me, hold on to me tonight_

There's so many dreams that we have given up  
Take a look at all we've got  
And with this kind of love  
What we've got here is enough  


They crash into each other, an unstoppable force. This was not a guy hug. Those had stopped a long time ago. They never really were guy hugs after all. They clung to each other, held each other like they never had before. All the people in the courthouse breezeway melting away. It was just them. It was always just them. He doesn't know how long they held each other, but when they break apart the hall is basically empty. Her father is standing there waiting, he tells them they'll hear closing statements and the verdict tomorrow. Her father offers to drive her home, but she declines. She'd rather be with him right now.

He vaguely wonders where her boyfriend… his boss… and his girlfriend went. Then decides he doesn't really care. They must have seen them holding on in the hallway. They must have always known they were just stand-ins until he and she opened their eyes. He wishes they could have broken the news to them another way, but things with her never really went as planned.

They are in his truck. He asks where she wants to go. She doesn't care. He asks if she wants to call the others and meet for drinks. She says no, she wants to be just them right now. He says they are always just them, the others are just third wheels. She doesn't know what that means, but she just wants to be alone with him. Not that way, though. Not yet. They go to the diner and get some carry out. She offers her place to eat. She doesn't want to be in a crowd anymore.

They walk up the stairs silently. They've walked up the stairs hundreds, probably thousands of times before, but this time is different. They are different even though no words have been spoken. They eat in mostly silence. They talk a little about the trial and what they think will happen, but they don't talk about what happened earlier. She finally asks about Andrew and Catherine. He says he doesn't know where they went, but he doesn't think they'll be calling for dinner anytime soon. She gives him a small smile, but he can tell she's drained physically and emotionally. He stands and clears their plates. She says he doesn't have to. He does anyway. It's habit. It's them. They are back. Then they look at each other and it's awkward again. They're gone. He lowers his eyes and says he should probably get going. Court will be back in session early. He makes his way to the door, his hand is on the doorknob and then he hears it.

"Booth, wait."

He turns and looks at her. She flies into his arms and whispers in his ear.

"Will you hold me tonight?"

_  
So hold on to me tight  
Hold on, I promise it'll be alright  
Cause we are stronger here together  
Then we could ever be alone  
Just hold on to me  
Don't you ever let me go  
Hold on to me, it's gonna be alright  
Hold on to me tonight  
They always say we were the lucky ones_


End file.
